


Names

by twiceisgonnaki1



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Nayeon is the poor third wheel, samoboo family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twiceisgonnaki1/pseuds/twiceisgonnaki1
Summary: Momo and Sana discuss dog’s names
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Names

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this fic, follow me on twitter @twiceisgonnaki1!

As soon as Sana saw Momo open the dorm’s door, she noticed she was sporting the biggest smile she’d worn since mid-December. Sana was happy to see her like this, and also curious over how her day went and whether she found the perfect puppy.

Momo came to the couch where Sana was sitting on her phone, and just plopped herself next to Sana before putting her head on Sana’s lap. Sana put her phone down, and looked at Momo with a soft smile. 

“How did it go?”. She asked, while starting to play with Momo’s hair.

“I think I found the one!”, Momo answered, still smiling, “He’s so cute, and fluffy! I have pictures on my phone, wait let me show you.” 

Momo sit back up, taking her phone and going to her gallery, before shoving the phone in front of Sana’s face. Sana took her phone and was now looking at a month and a half brown puppy. He was sleeping on his back, his belly on full display. Momo was right, he was the cutest thing ever. Sana began to coo to the screen.

“Oh! Cute! Look at his little ears sticking up!”. She started to look at other pictures of the puppy, still obviously overwhelmed with his cuteness. “Oh Momoring! He’s so cute! When can we take him again? Please tell me it’s not in too long!”

“He’ll be wean in a week and a half, so I’ll be able to get him around that time.”

“Only a week and a half! But we need to buy him everything he needs!”. Sana exclaimed before listing everything a puppy could need at the top of her head, “We’re gonna need a crate, a bed, dishes, some toys, treats… what else could we need, Momoring?”

Momo grabbed Sana’s hands, trying to calm her down.

“Hey, Satang! Don’t worry. We have nothing to do this weekend, we’ll have time to go to the pet store for everything he needs on Saturday. I’m not going to bring my son into our dorm unprepared.” 

“Your son, huh? What does that make me, then?” asked Sana.

“At family reunion where the grandparents are present, it makes you Momo’s “best friend/roommate.””. Nayeon said while coming up to the couch, “Everywhere else, it makes you the other mom. Now scout over.” 

Nayeon sat down on the couch, next to Sana.

“Can I see the puppy?”

Sana passed her the phone

“Oh! Look at that cutie! You got a name for him yet?”

“Well, not really, but I thought about a few things.”, Momo said.

“Really? What have you got?”, Sana asked. She was curious because they did not talk about names yet. But it makes sense that Momo would have thought of names, she wanted a dog for the longest time. 

“You know,” Nayeon started, “Yeonnami could be a dog’s name, don’t you think? Also, it’s Im Nayeon backwards. It would be a great way to pay homage to whom will obviously be his godmother.” 

“I’ll keep it on the list Nayeon-unnie. At the bottom, but it’ll be on the list.” 

“You guys are could be nicer to me! I’m the eldest and you should pay me some respect!”

“Whose dog will this be?” asked Sana.

“Momo’s!”

“Exactly! This is her dog, so she’ll be the one who gets the final word. You already named Kookeu.”

“Okay, well… at least it’s on the list.”, Nayeon turned her attention back on Momo, “What were your other name ideas, Momo?” 

“Well, I thought of Bosunga, because my name means peach in Japanese, so I think it would be cute if his name means peach in Korean, because he’s Korean.”

“This is cute. Also I’m also part of the peach family so I can still say I’m his godmother.”

“You do know we’re not going to baptize him, right?” asked Sana teasingly.

“Well obviously you’re not going to baptize him. Neither of you are baptized, no churches would accept this kind of arrangement.” 

Momo went on, knowing that if she entertains this train of thought, Nayeon would definitely find a way to have a dog baptism and book the venue in mere minutes.

“I also thought about Nido.” 

“Like our group!” exclaimed Sana.

“Yeah, so like he would be the tenth member of the group.” 

“Could we take him to our schedules?”, asked Nayeon, “Waiting for our turn to perform is always so boring! I want a puppy to distract me!” 

“I don’t know if we can do that. We’ll have to ask the managers. And see how well-behaved he will be.”

“I’m sure you’re going to raise him well, Momoring.”, Sana reassured her.

Momo smiled at her, before saying her last idea.

“I think that Boo could be a cute name. Like in Monster Inc. Or maybe Sully, because he’s furry and cuddly.”

“I love Boo the best!”, shouted out Sana, “It’s so cute, it’s short. We can also call him cute nicknames like Booboo!”

“It’s going to sound like you’re booing the dog everytime you’re trying to get him to come see you,” counteracted Nayeon, laughing, “Can you imagine: “Come here, boooooo! You’re the best boy ever, boooooo!”. He will have to live with very mixed signals.”

“No one is going to boo my dog! We’re going to treat him with love and respect.”

Momo then turned to Sana.

“When you say you like Boo the best, you mean compared to Sully, or out of all of them?”

“Out of all of them! I think it’s the cutest.”

“I like it, too!”

“Wait why does SHE has a say on the name but I don’t?! We haven’t even discussed Yeonnami by the way.”. Nayeon interjected before standing up in a huff, “You guys are rude. Anyways, do any of you want ramen? I’m gonna make some.”

“I’d like some ramen.”, said Momo, “Do you need help making it?”

“No,thank you! Just keep being grossly in love on the couch!”

“Well, we will!”, Sana answered back, before turning to Momo.

“So… did we help you picking a name?”

“You as in Nayeon and you? Not really. But you did.” 

“So you’re going with Boo?”

“Yes! It’s from my favorite movie ever,” explained Momo, “and you like it so… I’m going to name this puppy Boo! Then, when I see him, I’ll think about my two favorite things.”

“Which are?”, Sana was teasing now, but she loves hearing Momo compliments her.

“You and Monster Inc.”, Momo admitted.

“In that order, right?”

Momo seemed to think about it, and Sana gasped before lightly smacking her arm.

“Ouch! I’m joking, babe! Though, I have to say, I think Monster Inc. was onto something because your smile and your laugh runs my entire world.” 

A cry came from the kitchen.

“Ugh! That was so corny Momo! New rule! You cannot be gross in the common space! Seriously can you guys stop?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this fic, follow me on twitter @twiceisgonnaki1!


End file.
